Hard to Forget
by RAWN89
Summary: Sonic is sick and finds himself an easy target when someone decides to capture him. Who would do such a thing, and what will they do to him?
1. Prolouge: The Capture

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Prologue: The Capture**

Sonic squirmed in his captor's cold metal grasp, refusing to give up. But his fever had left him too weak for a spin attack.

Why? Why did he have to catch a cold the same day Eggman decided to send one of his creations to launch an attack on his house? Almost as if

he knew…

He tried in vain to kick the robot holding him, it was just out of reach, and he only accomplished tiring himself out further.

With his one free arm, he managed to grab a chair and quickly tossed it at what he presumed was the other ones face. The chair hit its target,

but to his disappointment, the grip on him didn`t loosen. In fact, the robot did not seem to react at all. Just when he started to wonder whether

it might somehow be broken, since it hadn`t moved at all after capturing him, a second one appeared.

The new one promptly put shackles on the blue hedgehog's arms and legs, and for some unknown purpose, tied a red ribbon around his neck,

before putting him in a box.

It had all happened so fast that Sonic didn`t even have time to protest, his mind working unusually slow because of his illness, when a lid was

put on top of the box, and everything went black. The walls inside the box didn`t feel too solid, and Sonic was pretty sure that he could easily

break through them. The only thing hindering him from testing this out, was the chains and his body`s weakened state. Instead, he decided to

find out where the robots would take him, and simply made himself as comfortable as the limited space would allow. After what felt

like an hour, he fell asleep, exhausted and in desperate need for some rest.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Sonic was abruptly awakened when the box he was contained in, was dropped to the floor. He quickly remembered why he couldn`t see

anything, and groaned weakly in discomfort and annoyance. His fever hadn`t ceased, rather increased, and he felt a headache starting to brew

up from all the stress he had been put through. He closed his eyes and curled himself into a defensive, spiky ball, wanting to shut out the world

and not be disturbed.

Of course, this was when someone chose to open his box.

He felt a couple of hands find their way under his arms and lift him up, out of what he now noticed was a gift box. He blinked a couple of

times at the bright light, fought the sudden urge to sneeze, and looked into Eggman`s dark round glasses. For a second they stared at each

other in a mutual confusion, before Sonic suddenly realized what day it was.

"Happy B-day Eggman" he managed to say.

Sonic hung limply in the doctor`s hands, with drooping ears, quills, and tail, his emerald eyes showing uncertainty, lightly blushing cheeks, and

a nervous smile around his muzzle.

Even Eggman got a bit taken aback by the uncharacteristically mesmerizing look of his manacled enemy, before grinning smugly.

"Why Sonic, I didn`t expect you to drop by"

"Surprise", Sonic weakly replied, feeling way too dizzy for his usual cockiness.

Eggman wondered why the hedgehog hadn`t seemingly put up much of a fight being wrapped up in the way he had, nor why he behaved in

this unusual manner.

"Perhaps you wanted to join my celebration?" he asked, without waiting for an answer, placing Sonic in a chair, and giving him a slice of his

birthday cake.

Surprised at this course of action, Sonic merely stared at the plate he had been given with plain confusion written all over his face.

"Go on, it`s not like I had the time to poison it" said the doctor in fake hurt and frowned, before smiling at his own joke while cutting a piece for

himself.

Sonic figured that he might as well `behave` to avoid a fight he knew he would lose and started to nibble at the cake, eying his enemy

carefully.

He didn`t like the situation and strongly resented doing what Eggman wanted, even though the cake actually tasted rather good, and wanted

nothing more than to just `trash the party` in a most literal manner.

Regrettably, he couldn`t do that just now. At the moment he barely managed to sit up straight, feeling like he could faint any second.

Eggman started to notice that the blue hedgehog looked sickly rather than shy or embarrassed, which was what he had first presumed him to

be, not even bothering to remove the ribbon around his neck, which he believed Sonic wouldn`t have wanted to be caught dead in if he had

been his usual self.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Never been better" mumbled Sonic sarcastically, before falling face first to the floor unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2: Examination

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 2: Examination**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut again from the strong light. His curiosity, however, made him open them again.

_"Wh-what happened? Where am I?"_ he thought groggily, his head still swirling, passing out and then landing on his face certainly hadn`t helped

in that department.

He raised his left hand to rub his eyes, only to discover that he was still manacled.

He also registered that he was now lying on his back on some kind of table or bed in something that resembled a hospital room. As if that

wasn`t bad enough, Eggman was still with him!

He immediately sat up.

"You`re finally awake I see" Eggman said. Sonic wasn`t sure if he had just imagined a slightly relived tone in the doctor`s voice.

He tried to say something, but his throat had become too dry and sore, and the only response he made was a couple of small coughs. He

clutched his now hurting throat with both hands in futile hope that that would somehow ease the pain.

"You appear to have caught a cold, but I`ll examine you to make sure that it`s nothing more…lethal" Eggman said while smirking at the last

word, making shivers run down the hedgehog`s spiky back.

The doctor came towards him with a thermometer in hand, which made Sonic lean away from him with a weak snarl.

"Are you going to cooperate and let me place this under your tongue, or do I have to forcibly measure your temperature someplace else?"

Sonic`s eyes twitched at the suggestion and he reluctantly opened his mouth to let the human put in the instrument, not bearing to even think

of the considerably more humiliating alternative.

After what felt like an eternity for the blue blur, Eggman finally removed the annoying device.

"You`ve got quite a high fever there hedgehog".

Sonic rolled his eyes at the comment. _"Like I didn`t already know that"_ he thought sourly.

The doctor picked up a stethoscope "Sit still will you, and take some deep breaths". This was of course the last thing the now irritated hedgehog

wanted to do, but his body would still not obey his wish to run, so he remained obedient for a little longer, letting his enemy listen to the

rasping sounds his lungs were currently making. After that, he had to let his enemy check his sore throat, which almost made Sonic gag.

What came next though, not even an infuriated Amy could have made him sit still and submit to.

"Now I`ll just need a blood sample and then I`m done examining you" Eggman said casually, showing him a glass syringe in his right hand.

Sonic`s eyes widened in fear. He did NOT like needles. Especially not when wielded by someone he shared a mutual hatred against, the shock

of the sudden threat giving him temporarily strength to jump down and stumble to the door, which sadly proved to be locked. He nervously

turned his head and looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

Eggman`s face showed a slight hint of surprise before turning back to its usual scowl. The blue-furred one backed slowly into a corner,

gesturing to the other not to go through with this, unable to voice his protests. Not particularly moved by this, the doctor simply took hold of

the other`s trembling arm and took the blood sample, ignoring the feeble struggles from the sick hedgehog. All his exertions making him faint

again.


	4. Chapter 3: Inspection

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 3: Inspection**

Sonic finally regained consciousness again when he heard a door slamming shut. He groggily shook his head and rubbed his eyes, before taking

in his surroundings. He was resting on a bed in an off-white colored room with a single window in it. Surprised to not wake up in a dungeon cell,

he quickly rose to his feet to further investigate the room. To his dismay, nothing but water could be seen from the window, making it an

unsuited escape route for the hydrophobic hedgehog, and the door could only be opened from the outside. At first glance it didn`t look like a

cell, but it certainly was one, as his quick inspection revealed.

"_Might as well get comfortable" _he thought gloomily while returning to the bed. Wishing that at least they could have taken off his shackles, he

crawled back up to his soft cushion, heavily leaning his tired head on it.

At first he stared calculatingly at the door, contemplating on how he could get out if it should open, but he soon started to lose focus and dozed

off.

He started and scrambled to a sitting position as he again heard the door shut close, mentally cursing for dozing off instead of paying attention

on his only escape possibility. Still scowling at himself, his gaze fell upon a trolley someone must have put in the middle of the room when he

wasn`t paying attention.

Since his sense of smell was temporarily out of business, he got out of bed to check it out. What he found was a bowl of soup, a glass of water,

and a bottle of medicine.

Sonic didn`t get it, _"Since when did he start caring about my health?" _he wondered. _"Maybe he just wants me healthy before using me as some kind of_

_a guinea pig for some horrible experiments of his" _he grimaced. He figured that if he wanted to escape, he would have to play along as a

patient a little longer. It would be of no use if he were to collapse from exertion halfway in a breakout. He needed to get his strength back, or

else he would never get out.

The hedgehog gulped down the soup, took a spoonful of foul-tasting medicine, and hastily drank all the water afterwards. Normally he would

have refused to eat anything while in captivity, feeling like he would look like some kind of a feral animal in a zoo, but he would only get weaker

if he acted like his usual stubborn self. Besides, he couldn`t detect any cameras, meaning no one was watching. So this time he chose to

swallow whatever was left of his already badly hurt pride.

He glanced at the window again. _"I may not be able to swim, but I could certainly climb if the outside wall isn`t too slippery" _he pondered. _"And_

_if I weren`t manacled"_ he mentally added.

Sonic took a closer inspection of the wall outside, it didn`t look too bad, at least he could spot some ledges, so it wasn`t impossible, IF he could

get rid of his restrictions.

Suddenly he came up with an idea! Why hadn`t he thought of it sooner? It would have saved him from a lot of discomfort.

He reached his hands behind his head and between his quills, searching for a loose one. After a couple of painstaking minutes, he found one,

still stiff. He immediately began the even more delicate job on pricking up the locks around his wrists and ankles. After an hour of hard work,

they finally came off. Unfortunately, to further complicate an already dangerous climbing-trip, it was beginning to get dark outside. Also he was

starting to get tired, and needed to rest again.

"_There`s always tomorrow"_ he thought before he curled up on the soft mattress and went into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Not Feeling Too Good

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 4: Not Feeling Too Good**

When Sonic woke up the next day, he felt terrible. Although he didn`t have a mirror, he was pretty sure he looked terrible as well. His fur was

ruffled, his quills were in disorder, and his eyes felt like they might be bloodshot.

Not wanting to be seen like this, he therefore responded by hiding under his blanket when the cell-door finally opened. All his daring escape

plans temporarily put on ice.

His ears perked up as he heard footsteps approaching his bed. He resumed his classic primitive hedgehog defense from the day before, by once

again rolling himself into a spiky ball. He almost gasped from the cold, when someone lifted off his cover, and he started to shiver. He was

dimly aware of how pathetic he must have looked, but ignored it nonetheless. All he wanted right now was to be left alone, and to somehow

reacquire his warm and cozy blanket without moving.

"Not feeling so well I take it" a familiar voice asked. A low involuntary moan escaped Sonic`s lips. He was not in the mood for another health

inspection by Dr. Eggman.

The doctor probably sensing the obvious fact that the sick hedgehog wouldn`t take kindly to a repeat of yesterday`s check-up, wisely decided

to leave the miserable spiky creature alone. That is, after he had taken his temperature to see if he needed to give him any additional medicine

to lower his fever.

"I`m just going to check your temperature today. Would you mind uncurling yourself?"

Sonic did indeed mind, but he nevertheless cooperated by stretching out his body and placing himself into a sitting position.

"That`s a good boy, now open your mouth" said the doctor encouragingly. Sonic obediently let him place the much hated thermometer under

his tongue once more.

Eggman suddenly realized that the blue blur wasn`t actually restrained anymore, and briefly wondered why the other hadn`t simply tackled

him and ran off.

"_He must really be in a bad shape" _he thought with a slight combination of amusement and concern, while removing the thermometer, which

would confirm his suspicion. The hedgehog`s fever had increased.

As promised, he didn`t bother his patient anymore, and left the room, mentally noting that he should probably give him something to lower the

fever.

Sonic merely resumed snuggling down under his blanket again. Grateful his enemy hadn`t bothered him for long.

About an hour later, a robot came in with the trolley like the day before, put it in the middle of the room, and left.

Sonic slid down from his bed and went to check it out, soup, medicine, water, and a small tablet. He eyed the latter suspiciously with a frown.

_"Probably for my fever"_ he finally concluded, and swallowed it down with the rest. Afterwards, he returned to the comfy mattress awaiting him, and went soundly back to sleep.

He didn`t wake up anymore for the rest of the day, not even when Eggman came in late in the evening to check on him, did he so much as stir.

Seeing the hedgehog fast asleep curled up in a similar way to a content feral cat, the doctor only touched Sonic`s forehead to see if the fever

had decreased. Reassured that it had done so, he left the cell.


	6. Chapter 5: Bored

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 5: Bored**

Sonic sighed heavily. It was the third day he woke up sick, and he was really getting… well… sick of it. He was feeling slightly better than

yesterday, but that meant that he stayed awake for a longer period of time. And for a hyperactive hedgehog well-known for never standing still, being locked up in a

small cell with no stimuli whatsoever was really getting on his nerves. If he had been in his own home, he would at least have had a TV to watch, some comics to

read, and friends to call. In here he had nothing. Not even enough space to run. What he missed most though, was to be free and run wherever he wanted,

preferably at the speed of sound.

When he got well again and had escaped, he promised himself that he would run until his feet couldn`t bear it any more. He smiled at that

thought, and hoped that it wouldn`t take too long before he could try it out.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

"What do you want? Why did you contact me? You know I won`t help you with your evil schemes anymore" Shadow inquired with a suspicious

frown, crossing his arms defiantly.

Eggman scratched the back of his head, this wasn`t going to be easy.

"I actually wanted to ask you for a favor. I have to do some errands, and I need someone to look after a sick `patient` of mine until I return".

"What?" Shadow looked surprised, but quickly composed himself again "Why should I?"

"I`ll give you a chaos emerald for your troubles" the doctor said while holding a certain green jewel tentatively in front of the black hedgehog.

Red eyes briefly considered the offer, before closing in defeat.

"Fine" Shadow huffed "Who is it I have to `babysit` anyway?"

* * *

_Back in the cell…_

* * *

The blue hedgehog was walking in circles, his patience wearing thin. He desperately wanted to run and feel the wind brushing through his quills

again, and had managed to convince himself that he was well enough to do so too.

Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind, walked across the small room toward the window, opened it, and began climbing out of it.

Only, he had been too focused on this task to notice that he no longer was alone in the room.

One moment he was looking for the safest climbing-rout, and the next he felt someone abruptly pulling him backwards by his back-quills.

He yelped at the sudden impact with the floor. He spun his head searching for the culprit hindering his escape, and gasped in surprise.

"You!" Sonic stated angrily, scrambling himself up on his feet assuming a fighting position.

"Yes. Me" answered the Ultimate Lifeform smugly while copying his rival`s stance.


	7. Chapter 6: Babysitting a Hedgehog

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 6: Babysitting a Hedgehog**

Shadow tried to remember. What were the two things the doctor had told him to do again?

He could specifically recall the doctor telling him not to let Sonic escape by any means necessary. The said annoyance was struggling feebly in

the black ones chokehold, slowly suffocating, and could definitely not get loose to resume his failed escape attempt through the window again.

Check.

He gave a slight frown as he suddenly remembered the second order. `Oh, and make sure he gets his rest!` Shadow assumed that killing Sonic

wasn`t the definition of `rest` the doctor had had in mind when he had given him this assignment, and promptly released his grip, making

Sonic immediately drop down on his knees coughing and gasping for breath.

Shadow was just starting to wonder how he could contain the unruly blue blur in his cell, when he noticed some discarded shackles laying under

the bed. Without hesitation, he grabbed Sonic, flung him on the mattress, and chained both his hands to the headboard before he had time to

react. _"That should take care of it"_ he thought smugly, and smirked at the shocked expression the younger hedgehog now gave him.

"Rest" the dark one commanded, causing the cerulean one to glare at him in indignation and send a lightning-quick kick toward his guard`s

face. Shadow merely sidestepped the attack and gave a disapproving frown at the failed assault attempt. "Hmpf, that was pathetic. And you

really should rest if you don`t have a death wish" he scoffed.

"There`s no way I`ll be able to relax with you in the same room" Sonic spat hoarsely.

"Fine, I will guard your door from the outside then" Shadow shot back venomously and left the cell, confident that the other was subdued and

unable to even leave the bed.

Sonic, on the other hand, couldn`t believe his luck. _"He actually forgot to lock the shackles!"_

He slipped effortlessly out of his restrains, which actually required a key to be properly locked, snuck out of bed and opened the window. The

hydrophobic hedgehog didn`t even dare to look down at the water below him, as he climbed out and securely lodged his fingers on the nearest

ledge. He carefully climbed sideways to get to the solid ground five meters away. He had just reached the corner, when someone grabbed his

arm and ripped him from the wall. Nothing prevented him from plummeting down in the all-consuming water, except from Shadow`s strong

hand.

Sonic almost panicked as this truth started to sink in. He did not trust the other one to not simply let go of him as punishment for his

insubordination, and nearly whimpered when he looked pleadingly into the other`s merciless blood-red eyes.

He could not trace any sympathy in his dark counterpart.

"Please don`t drop me" Sonic begged, hating how weak and scared he sounded.

Shadow had for a moment actually considered doing just that, but seeing how scared and desperate the other one was, his conscience

wouldn`t let him. Besides he had vowed to protect people. So even though dropping Sonic into his greatest phobia would have been

rather...enjoyable, he instead chaos controlled them both back into Sonic`s cell.

At first the cerulean one was relieved to not being suspended above his worst nightmare anymore, before he realized where he had been

brought.

"WHAT IN CHAOS NAME DID YOU BRING ME BACK HERE FOR!" he screamed annoyed, ignoring the pain this was causing his throat.

"Stop screaming and get your tail back on the bed" was the icy reply, along with a finger pointing at said furniture.


	8. Chapter 7: Sympathy and Cruelty

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 7: Sympathy and Cruelty**

"You can`t be serious!" Sonic hissed in a whisper, since he lost his voice after his `little` outburst.

The dark one didn`t reply, but crossed his arms and gave him a look that clearly stated that `yes`, he was indeed serious. And since his

counterpart didn`t feel like being strangled again, he obeyed, but kept a defiant glare all along, silently letting the other know that he may have

won the battle, but certainly not the war.

The blue hedgehog, now leaning against his pillow in the corner, was silently fuming while plotting a new escape plan alongside revenge against

his tormentor.

"Cute ribbon by the way" the black one teased.

_"Scratch escape plan and completely focus on excruciatingly horrible revenge"_ Sonic mentally corrected with a light blush.

He had completely forgotten about the red ribbon around his neck. Not wanting to give the other one the satisfaction that his mockery had

gotten to him, he suppressed the strong urge to rip off the offending strip of material, and simply continued his death glare unmoving.

After about an hour had passed, Sonic could really feel that his last actions had taken its toll on his sick body. His eyelids grew heavy and his

mind was slowly drifting off. He shook his head. _"Don`t fall asleep in front of `him`"_ he embarrassingly had to remind himself. Though this

seemed to be a fight he could not win.

Shadow couldn`t help but notice his blue lookalike`s battle against sleep, probably fighting so hard because someone was staring at him. He

placed himself by the window to stare outside instead, cleverly concealing an act of kindness, making it seem like he merely were blocking the

escape route.

Whether Sonic had seen through his little scheme or not, he didn`t know, because the blue-furred one had already fallen asleep.

The dark hedgehog glanced at the completely worn out one finally resting, and sighed. He figured he should let Sonic`s friends know where

their hero was so they could rescue him, that is, if the blue blur didn`t manage to escape in a couple of days on his own accord. At least, the

black one thought, he`ll probably have gotten rid of that cold by then. No reason to not have him locked up for a change when he needs it

anyway. And after all, Shadow would be damned before failing a simple mission like this, especially since the doctor even had paid him the

emerald in advance.

It was getting late when Sonic finally woke again. Immediately noticing some notable changes since the last time he was awake; like the

absence of Shadow, the return of the trolley, and to his dread, the windows was now barred.

Sonic groaned in disappointment at this last revelation.

He was about to further inspect how solid the bars were, when he found out that he couldn`t. Shackles had stopped his arms from moving, and

by removing his blanket with a toss of his body, he also revealed that a certain cursed someone had chained his feet to the bed as well, and

this time he had managed to lock them properly.

"_Now that's just great"_ he grumbled.

Not only did this setback prevent his attempt to reacquire his freedom, but as his stomach now painfully reminded him, he hadn`t eaten all

day, and there was no way he could reach the food.

His stomach growled.

"_This is going to be looong night" _


	9. Chapter 8: So Hungry

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 8: So Hungry**

First Sonic tried to wiggle loose from his restraints, but it was to no avail. He gave up and attempted to get back to sleep, which proved to be

hard since he no longer was tired and couldn`t turn himself into a more comfortable position. A frustrated growl escaped his clenched jaws.

"_If I get my hands on that faker again, I`m gonna make him wish that he`d never been created"_

Hours passed, the pain in his stomach further increased, and he was hoping that someone, anyone, would come in and let him eat something.

He didn`t even care if all he got was that cold soup in front of him, as long as the pain would cease.

No such luck. No one came, and he slowly started to drift off again as the hours passed.

* * *

_Not in the cell…_

* * *

When Eggman returned the next day and asked Shadow about his mission, he only achieved this short briefing "Yes, he attempted to escape.

No, he did not succeed. I barred the window and chained him to the bed, forcing him to rest, and if you ever ask me to do something like this

again, I will personally rip this place apart piece by piece" before he chaos controlled without another word.

Mildly puzzled by this reply, the doctor figured out that it would probably be wise to see if his enemy was still in one piece.

* * *

_Back in the cell…_

* * *

Sonic was only half awake, when the door opened, and couldn`t help but cringe at the sight.

"_Not him again"_ he mentally groaned.

When hearing that the hedgehog obviously hadn`t been able to escape, eat or even move around his cell, the human predicted that the other

would be in a rather foul mood. And by the look of the restrained blue blur`s expression, his assumptions had been correct.

The doctor furrowed his brow "Stop giving me that accusing look. It`s your own fault. Trying to escape from Shadow when not 100% is close to

suicide, I'm surprised that you`re still alive and not missing any limbs. Anyway, how are you feeling?"The blue hedgehog defiantly turned his

face away, not willing to comply with an answer. His stomach, on the other hand, had other plans. It gave out a loud complaining growl,

making the hedgehog blush wildly in a combination of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Hungry? I`ll have a robot fetch you something" Eggman said with a smirk and left the room.

Sonic bit his lip while glaring angrily at his own traitorous tummy _"Are you happy now?"_

If his body could have replied, it would probably tell him to shut up for not being more grateful. At least he would get something to eat now.

He didn`t have to wait long before a robot entered, and his fury vanished as quickly as it had aroused.

His eyes flashed in surprise when the metallic creature approached him and took off the chains that restrained his hands. He rubbed the chaffed

peach colored fur on his wrists. Luckily, his gloves had protected him somewhat, or else they would most likely have been raw by now.

The chains around his ankles, however, stayed on.

Emerald eyes stared expectantly with mild curiosity at the robot. The machine reacted by giving him a new bowl of soup. Even though Sonic

missed solid food (especially his chilidogs), his body couldn`t have been more excited about finally getting a meal.


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

**Hard to Forget** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 9: Escape**

Now that his basic needs had been tended to, and generally feeling a lot better. Sonic again had time on his hand to plot another escape plan.

Exactly how, he didn`t know, since he was literally chained to the bed. His attempt at picking up these locks had proven unsuccessful, due to

them being locked by a card key.

He crossed his arms and pouted.

"_How am I supposed to get out of this mess?"_

For some reason he suddenly got an unwanted image in his head including a feral animal chewing off its own legs to get out of a trap. He shook

his head in horror _"I`ll never be that desperate"._

"_Besides, if…"_ he cringed just to think about it _"…IF I were driven to such extreme measures, I couldn`t `go` anywhere, and would probably_

_bleed to death long before I could crawl my way out of here too. No…It has to be another way"_.

Suddenly his ears perked. He had heard something. It came from outside the window, which immediately became the center of all his attention.

"_That sounded just like the X Tornado"_ he mused.

"Tails!" he exclaimed happily, when seeing his little brother peeking through the window, using his two tails to keep him airborne.

The fox kit's face lit up as he saw his brother smiling at him "Don`t worry Sonic! I`ll get you out of there in no time" he said cheerfully and

returned to their beloved plane.

Seconds later, a strong metal claw easily ripped out the bars Shadow so carefully had put up, and now went for the chains around Sonic`s

ankles, snapping them off like they were made of nothing more than dry twigs.

The blue blur didn`t waste any time, and he was in his seat behind Tails` in a mere millisecond, already putting up a more confident and

laidback attitude. The fox, being used to this kind of behavior and speed display, merely smiled at him before taking off.

Back home, Sonic briefly told Tails about his time in captivity, leaving out some of the more embarrassing details. Like the examination and

most of Shadow`s `visit`.

Thinking back at what had happened these last few days, made Sonic realize something. Eggman had almost been kind of…nice to him, in his

own creepy twisted way, and actually helped him back to health.

That was something he wouldn`t forget any time soon.

"Uh, Sonic, is that a ribbon around your neck?"

Scratch that last part. This was something he would NEVER forget, no matter how hard he tried.

"Never mind that" Sonic said in what he hoped was a casual couldn`t-care-less tone, while he frantically tried to remove the insulting fabric as

soon as the fox wasn`t looking.

"How did you know where I was anyway? Did Shadow tell you?"

"Shadow?" Tails looked confused "What does he have to do with this? I got an anonymous letter that told me exactly where you were, and I`m

pretty sure it wasn`t in Shadow`s handwriting"

Now it was Sonic`s turn to be confused "Then who? No one else knew…Except… No way! …It couldn`t have been…Could it?"

His little brother gave him a puzzled look.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Forget about it. Nothing to worry about, but for now I believe it`s about high time I took that good

long run I promised myself" he said and took off feeling that thinking was way overrated in this case.

_**The End  
**__(Please review and let me know what you think of this story)_


End file.
